


so you want too?

by charjace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up Late Teens 18/19, Chat' Identiy is Revelaed but Luka suspected, Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: gabriel wanted adrien to start dating someone, though more for press - he suggested lila, adrien panicking because he didn't want to do that, panic said he was already dating someone else, but all his friends weren't single, well except luka who offered to help him out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	so you want too?

**Author's Note:**

> suppose to be based on anarbor's song 18, but... that was a very VERy loose guide it seems
> 
> also filled with PERSONAL headcanons i have for Luka, they're small but... yeah

Their relationship wasn’t what the press has been saying for the past few months since they found out about Adrien’s  _ new secret fling _ . The media had a frenzy at this new information, and some even going so far as to say it was a PR stunt, and – if they were honest it was, but more for Gabriel then the rest of the world. Adrien wanted to show his father that he was an adult now, that he couldn’t control all aspects of his life like he did when his mother was sick, like when she had gone and it was just them.

It had started with just simple things like not going to shoots his father had planned, maybe being eighteen was a little late to start his rebellion, but – it's what he could do now. Then, his father wanted to try and ‘reign’ him in, by setting up a relationship with someone he was going to choose. His father had said he knew a nice girl, and that Adrien knew her too, that  _ Lila Rossi _ was going to be his ‘girlfriend’. Angry at the act, Adrien had blurted out that he was already seeing someone. He wasn’t.

Gabriel had demanded to know  _ who _ it was, but  Nathalie came in changing the subject as she did, which had brought Adrien some time. The next two days were spent asking his friends on what to do, and Alya had suggested that he could pretend that he was dating one of their friends. Though, it was kind of  _ hard _ to find someone. Alya and Nino have been together since high school, his father knows about  Marinette and  Kagami , pretty much everyone he knew was already dating someone else. Later that day, when Adrien practicing his piano, he had gotten a text from Luka saying Rose and  Juleka had told him what happened _ and _ that he was single if that would be an option.

Now, to say Adrien hadn’t gone to sleep with a smile upon his lips at the offer would be lying. It was the waking up, and realising that he  _ hadn’t _ come out to his father. Sure, he liked girls and __ _ yes _ he liked guys, he’s just never really acted on any of his feelings  ( though , unless he was  _ Chat  _ _ Noir _ ; then he would flirt his way through  anything ) .  _ And _ he’s never really told anyone. Adrien remembers that dinner he had with his father, and _ fake boyfriend  _ all too well.

_ The  _ _ dining _ _ room table was quiet, Luka sat next to him, resting his hand on Adrien’s hand as they waited for Gabriel to enter. The  _ _ Gorilla _ _ had let Luka in upon Adrien’s request, Nathalie had walked in before his father did. The pair of them froze slightly upon seeing Luka at the table. Sometimes, Adrien wonders  _ why _? Was it because of Luka being a guy? His piercings and tattoos? The way he dressed, being a complete  _ _ opposite _ _ to how Adrien dressed? Adrien couldn’t really tell which it was. Luka looked every bit of that stereotypical Rocker Type, someone he knows his father would label a bad influence on his  _ _ precious _ _ perfect son, but Adrien really knew better. Luka was sweet, caring and would do anything to protect those he loved. _

_ Adrien watched nervously as his father took the seat at the end of the table, he could feel Luka squeeze his hand slightly, giving a sign of  _ _ support _ _ for Adrien, it’s what he needed. “Father, this is Luka... My boyfriend.” _

_ His father’s features didn’t falter as he looked between the pair, looking Luka up and down, “Is this why you didn’t tell me  _ _ earlier _ _? Because your partner is male Adrien?” _

_ “I... Yes, I wasn’t sure how you would react. I like guys, I also like girls... but I  _ _ really _ _ like Luka right now,” He was stumbling a little over his words, trying to get them out of his mouth. “Is that okay Father?” _

_ “Does he treat you right?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Then I don’t see the issue. I  _ do _ however know the type, he better not be getting you into trouble,” Gabriel speaks as if Luka was no longer in the room, before telling everyone to eat. Not much else was spoken that night.  _

It was very late at night when Luka arrived home, his guitar slung over his back as he entered his room quietly to not wake up the rest of the boat. Everyone else would be asleep, and  Juleka had an early class in the morning. Luka is looking at moving out in the next few months, to have a place for himself, he loved his family, he did but he needed to move out at some point and he was looking at sooner rather then later. Noticing a figure on his bed, he smiles lightly to himself, he thinks he knows who it is.

When they had started this, he knows the other would have left if Luka wasn’t home, his mother had told him of the many occasions it had happened until he started staying. Most of the time, Luka would be there before the other fell asleep and usually he would go home. Always  declining Luka driving him home, saying he could get home by himself.  So the fact that he was still here was different and made Luka’s heart do things they shouldn’t. He tells himself to not  _ fall _ down that rabbit hole, it will only make it harder when they have to cross that bridge when they have to ‘break up’ if he catches any real feelings towards the blond. 

Quietly, Luka changes into a pair of pyjama pants shed’s himself of his shirt before he takes out his contacts. Carefully he slips himself in next to Adrien who shifts at the  disturbance in the bed, Luka watches as he tries to sit up but he reaches his hand into Adrien’s hair, running his fingers through his hair, “We can talk in the morning. You must be tired, sleep,” Luka murmurs as Adrien moves closer to Luka, resting his head on the older male’s shoulder.

As he ran his fingers through Adrien’s hair, Luka could  _ swear _ there was a soft purr  emitting from Adrien. Which only really added to Luka’s  suspicions he’s had since they were younger about a  _ certain _ hero being the boy who was cuddling against him right now. He doesn’t get to think about it too much as sleep over takes him too.

When he wakes up, there is a soft sun light coming in through the port hole and he can feel it on his face. The light a little too bright causing him to open up his eyes, a small smile upon his face as he looks at the man who was underneath him sleeping soundlessly. Chest rising up and down softly, he can feel the hand that was resting his hair. Noticing movement from his bag, he eyes it carefully watching as  Plagg flies out, coming towards him.  Adrien glares lightly at his  kwami , eyes going from the small flying cat-like thing in the air to the man  beneath him, silently asking  Plagg _ what the hell he was doing Luka could wake up any moment _ .

“ Plagg if you already ate all the  cheese that I brought for you... I  _ swear to god _ ,” Adrien whispers at his kwami.

With a look that screams that he isn’t innocent but he’s playing the part,  Plagg gives a small whine, “I was hungry, you can’t blame poor old little me now can you.”

“Well you’ll have to wait for more food, I don’t have any more on me, now go back in my bag before he wakes up,” Adrien says as he feels Luka shift under him, feeling as Luka is starting to wake up. His hand in his hair softly pulling out to rub at his face.

Plagg quickly dives back into Adrien’s bag, Adrien moves to sit himself up. He was comfortable laying with Luka but he still wasn’t sure of his  boundaries with the other, even if Luka say’s it’s okay Adrien doesn’t want to over to step himself and ruin this what they’ve got going. The thing is, Adrien  _ wishes _ kind of now, that this  _ wasn’t _ a fake  relationship that he could stay laying down with Luka without having to think if it was  _ too much _ . There were no prying eyes to see them, and Luka’s family  _ knew _ the true status and so did their close friends.

Adrien watches as a groggy Luka pulls open his bed side drawer, pulling out something from them – it looked like a pair of glasses. He never knew Luka wore glasses, did any of their friends know?  Juleka maybe, she was his sister after all, but did any of the others? Adrien wasn’t sure. He watches as the glasses are placed on the older male’s face, he also notices when Luka turns to him, that there was  _ something  _ different as he looked at the other.

Sitting himself up, Luka looks down, his glasses slipping a little as he did – eyes looking down at his hands as the blankets pooled at his hips. Moving himself closer, Adrien gently, as if asking permission to do so, goes to lift Luka’s face to look at him. Green eyes meeting a light shade of brown behind those lenses in the glass. They were a shade or two darker then Juleka’s were, Luka’s eyes were quick to look away from Adrien – it's almost as if it were an insecurity. One Adrien didn’t get because he would always hear Luka telling Juleka not to hide her beautiful eyes, and reassuring her that she didn’t need to change anything as  _ simple _ as her eye colour to do something like modelling.

“I know, they’re u-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ finish that sentence,” Adrien says firmly, and Adrien really does want to press a soft kiss to the tip of Luka’s nose, but he holds himself back. “They’re beautiful.”

“They’re not,” Luka mumbles.

“Who said that?”

“Well...  _ no one _ , it’s just...” Luka manages to hang his head as Adrien holds it, “They make me look like my father...” The way Luka’s shoulders slumped made Adrien want to pull Luka into a hug, but instead he moves his hands to find the older man’s, holding them into his own. They both must have some issues with their dads. Adrien is doing everything that he can to never turn out like his father. The thought of ever being  _ that _ distant with someone you were  supposed to love and  cherish ? No, Adrien didn’t ever want to do that, ever. It went silent between the pair, then Luka looks up at him to speak again, “Why’d you come over last night? You’ve never stayed over before.”

“I didn’t want to be alone. Your mother said it was okay, she’s fun. It’s been almost five years since my mother... since she  died I guess. I don’t know, my father refused to have a funeral. He keeps saying she just  _ disappeared _ .” Adrien says, and he can feel tears forming in his eyes and falling down his face. Last night he didn’t want to be alone, and his room at his home was way too big for him, he needed his friends. 

Adrien had spent the day with his friends, first with Nino, Ayla,  Kagami and  Marientte until he felt he was fifth wheeling them. Then he was with Alix, Max and Kim, playing video games with them until he made his way over to the  Couffaine boat house.  Juleka had greeted him with a smile, and Rose with a cheerful hello. He had been just about to leave when they had told him that Luka left for work an hour ago, but they told him he could stay as they were going to watch a movie.

Some part of him believes they saw that he didn’t want to be alone, and was  grateful for them. 

Feeling arms wrap around him, Adrien feels the tears fall down his face. “I just... I miss her so much. I should be over it, but... I can’t. I don’t know why.” He’s breaking down sobbing, and he can hear his father telling him he shouldn’t be,  especially in front of others but he trusted Luka. Luka who was running his fingers through  Adrien's hair in a calming manner. “I just wish I knew what happened. Why father doesn’t talk about it. I need to know. If-If I had the  Ultimate Wish, the thing Hawkmoth is after, I know what I would wish for. Not for her back... but, to know what happened. You don’t mess with the dead.”

She had to be dead, she wouldn’t just  _ leave _ them – Adrien would never believe his mother would ever just up and leave him. As much as they tried to hide it, Adrien saw how sick his mother was getting, he knew that was part of the reason why his father would keep him inside, keeping him away from the outside world. Always telling Adrien since he was young that it was for his protection, that the outside world wouldn’t understand. 

Inside himself, he could feel the sadness at the loss of his mother, he can feel it shifting to anger towards his father. Towards everything that his father has ever done to him, the ways his father has controlled his life. The way his father would  _ never _ talk about his mother with him. He hated  it, he didn’t like this feeling. He hated it when he got angry, he always tries to push away his anger any time it did ever try to come up.

He clings on tighter to Luka, trying to push away the anger that was trying to replace the sadness. Either emotion wasn’t good, Hawkmoth might sense his emotions and he doesn’t want too. He can’t let Hawkmoth ever get to him. Pulling apart, Luka ends up holding his hands in his – and it seems that neither of them saw it, the black and purple butterfly that flew into the room but only as they saw it latch onto the bracelet on  Adrien's wrist. It was the one  Marinette gave him those years ago, he had been wearing it more often.

“Fight it,” Luka’s voice says, rubbing his thumbs against the back of Adrien’s hands. 

_ Your heart is so full of sadness and anger, you’ve been bottling it up, _ Hawkmoth’s voice sounded in his head.  _ I can help you, if you help me. Is that a deal Adrien? _

Adrien brings his hands up to his head, feeling them pass through Luka’s on the way. Trying to shut out Hawkmoth from  controlling him, but it wasn’t easy. It was all so promising, he thinks he gets it, how there have been so many people out there getting  akumatized , Hawkmoth had a way with his words. 

_ Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s  _ _ miraculouses _ _ and you can let those who have made you hurt like this, pay. Make them feel this heartache you feel. _

Not noticing that Luka has moved off from the bed, Adrien goes to take off his ring and that is when he notices it  missing. A soft growl emits from his lips before he was consumed by black and purple smoke. “Time to  schedule time with Father,” He says out loud.

Landing on the rooftop, Ladybug tilted her head slightly,  _ that _ wasn’t Chat Noir, at least that wasn’t the one she was use too. Blue-Black hair was messy, and the suit was different, still black but there was a heavy accent of the bright green she  associated with the cat, and was that a studded belt that held the belt like tail?

“You said there was an  akuma ,” She says, but she is on guard because what if this was a  _ trap. _ If it were a trap, it was a badly planned one because everyone knew what Chat Noir looked like. “But, you’re not the real Chat Noir.”

“I’m not, I’m...  _ a friend _ . He lost his miraculous before he was attacked by the  akuma ,” The  _ new _ Chat Noir spoke, but something told Ladybug that something about that wasn’t the truth, but there was enough for Ladybug to give some of her trust over to this new wearer.

“Do you who has been akumatized yet?” Ladybug asks, as she looks down to the streets as she takes a stand next to the blue-haired Chat. 

“Adrien Agreste,” New-Chat spoke, and was  there a  _ hint _ of sadness to his voice. “I ran into his boyfriend. He said they were talking and got upset, family issues. He said he believes Adrien would be heading straight for his father.”

“Is Luka safe?” Ladybug asks, worried about her  friends' safety. She will help Adrien with this, help him even if she has to fight him to get the  akuma to free him from Hawkmoth’s grasp. “Did he say what he thinks might be where the  akuma is?”

“The bracelet his friend gave him.”

Screams could be heard, crying and yelling could be heard as it seemed someone walked through the streets of Paris. Both of their eyes cast down to spot the  akumatized Adrien below. The Agreste Mansion just a few streets away, the clear path of people yelling and crying left in his wake. The superhero pounce ahead standing in front of the Agreste gates, waiting for Adrien to get there.

The battle was long, and exhausting but eventually they won and Adrien was lumped on the ground. Luka, in his Chat Noir outfit was kneeling in front of Adrien, hand resting on his shoulder. They were on the floor of the Agreste home, Nathalie upon seeing Adrien – Luka could have sworn was an anger in her eyes before she stormed off to where Luka supposed Gabriel was.

“New Chat, we should go now, everything is cleaned up,” Ladybug says, her yoyo ready in her hand as she stood at the front door.

“New Chat?” Luka muses, raising an eyebrow the best he could with the mask he had on his face.

“You never did give me your name, Adrien is home, we can leave,” The way she says it, it’s like she doesn’t want to leave him here – inside this house. A house so big it seems way too big for just Adrien and his father. None of them were sure if Nathalie or the Gorilla stayed or had their own homes.

Adrien looks up to Luka, and he can see a million things going through the younger’s mind before he turns to look at Ladybug, “Can he take me to the  Couffaine boat house? I don’t want to be here?”

“Of course Adrien, as long as you’re safe,” Ladybug replies with a soft nod of her head, before using her yoyo to exit out of the place.

Luka helps Adrien up, grabbing the bracelet and watching as Adrien held out his hand towards him, letting the other wrap it around his wrist. “Hold on tight. I’ve never done this holding someone else,” Luka says as he walks with Adrien out the front door – and using the staff to propel himself up to the roof tops. Using them to get them to his home, Adrien was holding on tightly the whole time, only letting go of Luka when  they got onto the boat.

Juleka was at school, hopefully, he hopes she didn’t get caught up in the  akuma attack. His mother was most likely out doing  _ something _ , Luka wasn’t really sure and he stopped keeping track years ago. Meaning no one was home, but still, Luka waited until they were in his room before he  detranformed . Having a secret stash of food under his bed, he pulls it out to hand  Plagg something to eat.

Pulling the silver ring off his finger, he holds it out to Adrien who looks like a deer caught in headlights, even though he knew, deep down this was what happened. He tells Adrien he is going to quickly go switch his glasses out for his contacts, to help Adrien think things over. Coming back over, Luka places his glasses in his drawer and grabs a shirt to put on.

“You  _ knew?”  _ Adrien manages to asks as Luka guides them to sit down on the bed. “Hawkmoth could have had my miraculous, if you hadn’t taken it. H-How long?”

“I’ve suspected since I was given Sass. We needed Chat Noir with that, it must have been why you kept failing,” Luka says, grabbing hold of Adrien’s hand in his. “I didn’t really know for sure,  but, I didn’t want to risk Hawkmoth figuring it out.”

“Thank you Luka,” Adrien says, leaning his head onto Luka’s shoulder lightly.

It’s been a few months, and Luka has moved out and Adrien often pops by his apartment when he wants to relax, to get away from all his father’s antics, and at times, Luka would come home to find Adrien there, curled up on his bed when there had been a  partially hard  akuma fight. The thing is, half of those times, Adrien comes by as Chat Noir, and the other as Adrien and it seems that the  paparazzi have ideas.

Now, those ideas are wrong for multiple reasons. One of them being the fact that,  Adrien _ is _ Chat Noir, not they can know that, so if he  _ were _ dating because no – they're not really dating, it’s just for show for Adrien’s father, it wouldn’t matter, but that was another reason, they weren’t really dating, not really.  Sure they may cuddle, hug and have long  late night talks, or do other many things that others might deem what a dating couple do behind closed doors, where no photographers were, no fans or stupid peering fathers were, but they weren’t dating.

That thought actually made Luka’s heart sink, but he pushes past it. Especially now as he sits with  Juleka how had not long ago came by, after being  akumatized . It wasn’t as __ _ Reflekta _ __ this time, but as someone different. She had been crying when Rose brought her over, and Rose was in his small kitchen, making some tea for  Juleka . 

“They were just so  _ mean _ ,”  Juleka says, holding onto her brother into a hug. The press  have caught Chat Noir coming and going from Luka’s place, and – they stirred up a story that Luka was cheating on Adrien with the superhero. Luka doesn’t have social media, but his sister does – and Adrien fans have been going after her when they weren’t going under Adrien’s posts about how  _ scummy and heartless _ her brother was for cheating on Adrien. “I know you aren’t actually dating, but... they  _ think _ that of you. I got so mad  Lu, they were telling me all these things.”

Rose had told her to not look at them, to ignore them – but it had been growing hard, and Hawkmoth used that against her. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of his sister’s head, Luka tells her it’ll be okay.

A bag slung over his shoulder, a few  set of clothing, cheese and a few other things he thought he would need were in his bag, making it slightly heavier  than he was use too, but he didn’t care. Gorilla had driven him to the place, and he told him to go back, that he won’t be making it home tonight. He knows this will make his father  _ mad _ , as it is going against everything his father had told him to do. His father, believing the press to be true, demanded that Adrien break up with Luka. That Gabriel couldn’t have this  _ horrible _ person dating his son, especially when he was trying to date that _ stupid hero _ , in his father’s words while dating Adrien.

Surprisingly ,  Adrien had managed to keep himself calm, and told his father he would – but, he had instead  gone to his room, grabbing his bag and throwing a few things into his bag before leaving. Telling  Nathalie he was going to do it in person, that he didn’t feel right doing it behind a screen. He knew what being rejected behind a screen, or through someone else feels like.

So now, he was standing outside of Luka’s apartment, hand hovering as he finished knocking. He heard some shuffling, and felt  Plagg move in his shirt, waiting to roam freely. The door opened up, and Luka gave him a small smile, and  Plagg quickly flew out of his pocket and into the apartment without an  invitation.

“My father wants me to break up with you,” Adrien says, his hands going to fiddle with the strap of his bag. “It’s what he thinks I’m doing, but  _ can _ you even break up with someone you’re not dating?”

“Then what are you doing here?” Luka asks, curious as he offered for Adrien to step into the apartment.

Once Adrien stepped into the apartment, Luka closed the door and it fell silent between the pair. Shifting his bag off of his shoulders, Adrien dropped it to the ground – nothing going by said, just the silent hum of the appliances in the place, and  Plagg eating something that he’s found.

Luka went to open his mouth, to say that Adrien hasn’t answered his question, when Adrien says, “Hey Luka?” Before stepping into Luka’s space. 

“Yeah?” Luka questions, looking at Adrien this close to him. They’ve been close before, they’ve done many things to get them closer to each other to help the media portray their ‘love story’, in front of Gabriel to show that they were a ‘true’ couple.

No words were spoken from Adrien’s mouth, instead he used his mouth to press against Luka’s in a soft quick kiss. Doing the  _ one _ thing they both said they wouldn’t do because no one  _ needed _ a photo or to see them  _ kiss _ to know they were dating, at least that is what they had both said when they made that rule. Yet, when they made it, both thought that if they  _ did _ kiss, that it might be harder for when the other would eventually find someone else for them, and they would have to ‘break off’ their  relationship .

It was a quick a kiss, lips barely pressing past each other before Adrien pulls away, a light shade of red dusting over his cheeks. “I don’t want this to be  _ fake _ anymore,” Words barely a whisper as he tilts his head just that little bit to look into Luka’s eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses and Adrien smiled lightly, which grew when he felt Luka’s hand rested upon his cheek.

Luka leaned forward to press his lips to Adrien’s, smiling into the kiss as Adrien kissed back – it was a little messy, but Adrien could feel the love Luka was pouring into the act, and the protectiveness as he felt Luka’s other hand go to rest upon his hip, pulling him closer. They broke apart when they heard  Plagg say, “ _ Finally, you two got it together,” _ before stuffing some of Luka’s  left over chicken into his mouth.

The pair let out a small laugh, and Adrien asks if he can stay a while because he doesn’t want to go home right now. 

There had been a frantic knocking at his door for a while, and the person wouldn’t go away, so with a groan and luring Adrien back to sleep with the promise of coming back to bed soon, Luka quickly grabbed his glasses, slipping them on before walking towards his door. Opening it up, he didn’t expect to see Nathalie there, though – maybe he should have, of course Gabriel would send for his son.

“I suppose you’re here to ask if Adrien is here?” Luka waste no time, crossing his arms against his chest as he looks at the older women. 

“That I what Mr Agreste wants me to ask, but that isn’t why I’m here,” Nathalie answers, hands moving towards a small bag she had slung over her shoulders.

“Is it defy Gabriel Agreste day?” It was a dry joke, but it still made  it’s way past Luka’s waking mind that wants to go back to sleep. 

“I knew Adrien wouldn’t break up with you, he loves you too much, you make him happy – he hasn’t been that truly happy in a long while Mr  Couffaine , I thank you for that. It’s what his mother would want for him,” Her hands come out of the bag, holding two boxes, ones that looked familiar – like, miraculous boxes but why would Nathalie have them. “But, still, that is not why I’m  here. It seems that Chat Noir and you are friends, if the tabloids are to be trusted, if they are – give these to him please.”

“Why?” Luka questions, as he grabs hold of the two boxes, he doesn’t want to open them – the bright light of a  Kwamai coming out of them would be too bright, and there was a gut wrenching thought he didn’t want to be confirmed if he  _ did _ open them.

“Mr Agreste had promised to  _ never _ akumatize Adrien, he broke that –and therefore, broke his promise to his wife, and his oath as a father. Take care Mr Couffaine, and I wish you and Adrien the best of luck in your relationship, I fear I will no longer be working for Mr Agreste, so this may be my last time seeing you. Good night,” and with that, Nathalie walked down the hall and Luka closed the door, holding the boxes, turning to see Adrien’s figure in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> that cliff hanger, aye? if you want a sequel, let me know.
> 
> i do have a few other fanfics planned out, at least one more for this fandom and it's BIG
> 
> sequel to this is called '
> 
> [healing and saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569475)
> 
> '


End file.
